This invention relates to a device for limiting rotary movement in two directions.
It is well known for a plate which serves, for example, as a bearing for a shaft to be provided with a bent-off portion. An element of the shaft, which extends beyond the bearing bore comprises a cam which, upon rotation of the shaft, abuts the bent-off portion in one direction or the other. It is difficult to coordinate the two lateral surfaces of the bent-off lug, which serve as abutments, and the cam of the shaft such that a rotary movement can be produced which has a predetermined angle of rotation.